Chaos wrath
by FlameDevilwings
Summary: one shot. The start of the Shaman Fight.


**I dont own Shaman King**

**Chaos wrath.**

Long long ago when the world was not created there where tree siblings. The oldest two where twin brothers. The youngest was there little sister.

One day the oldest and youngest where arguing because there was nothing als to do. They wane creating wold where they could have their fun. Ales the oldest wane a place with peace and beauty while the youngest wane wold where she could create some mayhem. Finally the younger twin had enough and came between both with a solution.

"Let's make a world where there is peace al around harmony between everything around. Bud with creates that can create peace or chaos." With that he left his siblings and watch what happened.

As always when there brother give a solution they arguing to make out the detail. And so they create a world where both chaos and peace ruled. The first 100 years the older twin was seeing things he did not want to see there where wars and a lot of blood. The human that they created for the world did not care about it. When he said it to his siblings they agree even the youngest did not want to see this and came whit the idea to create human that could see the dead. They agree and the youngest twin created the after live and with that spirits on the same time his sister created the power to see this spirits and work with each other and so the human became less blood lost and more intone with nature.

200 years past sins that day and humans started to speak about gods and with that the tree sibling created their names bud the youngest twin did not pay much attention to it because when he look to the earth he saw a beautiful woman with a heart of gold she was kind to everyone. When she past he viscid her in the after live and ask her to be his queen. She was intrigue by his appearance and asks who he was. He answers her truthfully that he was known as the King of spirits and wane her as his queen because of her nature to see good in everything. She answer yes on the condition that two of her friend how passed just after her was allowed to come with her. The king said yes and so the tree of them left the after live and joined the siblings. The King looked at his wife friends and one of them was closed to an element that made this world. With that in mind the sibling created the power of the five elements. Tree of the element state two went to the king wife friend and one to the older brother the other two left to find a good host. They fused with the person and so were the gods of fire, water and lightning born. Water and Lightning went to the King and Queen and swore loyalty to their ruler the older brother who got fire stayed back. He always looked after his two siblings. When he look where his sister was she was gone.

The second the power of the element went to source a host and the younger sibling was not chosen she became mad. Even if one of her brother was not chosen he was still seen as the ruler and was made a king in the people eyes while she was the bringer of pain and destruction it was not fair. She keeps those feeling for the next 200 years and then…

At that time she had an eye on a boy who was fused with the spired of wind bud the people belief that he needs to be sacrifice or the world will die. The others did not know about her feelings and when she snapped because of the boy dead she makes sure the world would die only not on lose of live energy bud at her hands. When the twin found out that there little sister did they were mad at her bud also understand why she did it and felt bad not realising how there sister suffered. The King went to the boy who had his sister intrust and ask if he wane come whit him to their home and so he became the god of wind. Even with Chaos happy that the boy lives with them she did not take back her curse.

And so they need to find a way to collect a lot of energy from the humans to stop the earth from destroying itself. When they found out that the shaman energy was making the wold blossom for a little bid they decided to make a competition to collect enough force for the earth to live on another 500 years. With this the first shaman fight was made and shaman around the world came to win the price to serve the King of spirits and get there wish come true. The first winner was a boy with the last element in him and he with all the other fighters restored the world for 500 years.

This tournament is still around to fight the wrath of chaos.

**AN:**

**What do you think?**


End file.
